1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement comprising a radial shaft seal ring and a sensor ring for inductively detecting angular motion relative to a sensor. The radial shaft seal has at least one dynamically stressed sealing lip of elastomeric material that is affixed to a radially extending limb of an essentially L-shaped reinforcement ring. An axially extending limb of the reinforcement ring is joined to a statically stressed seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing arrangements are generally known in which the reinforcement ring of the radial shaft seal also constitutes the sensor ring. The disadvantage of such a device is that when replacing the radial shaft seal, one has to replace the sensor ring, even though the sensor ring is not subject to any wear and tear conditioned upon service life. In addition, when recycling the two parts, it is difficult to separate the radial shaft seal from the sensor ring. Another disadvantage of the prior out device is that vibrations introduced by the structural member that is sealed off into the radial shaft seal are directly transmitted to the sensor ring, which is formed as a single piece with the reinforcement ring. As a result, malfunctions can result when inductively detecting angular motion.